Oh My Jonas! Part Two
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Miley and Nick are in love, but they may have problems. The Jonas Brothers join Miley and Lilly at Seaview High School! BTW, Kevin already graduated and he's in college. Has Robbie Ray cleaned that kitchen yet? COMPLETE! Oh My Jonas Part 3 is next!
1. Chapter 1 On the Bus

**Oh My Jonas! Part Two**

**Chapter 1 – On the Bus**

Miley sat next to Lilly on the school bus. She groaned.

"They're taking us to prison." Miley wailed. Lilly shook her head, annoyed.

"No, Miley. The Americans like to call it school." She said.

Miley groaned again and Lilly grunted. The bus stopped and the Jonas Brothers came on the bus.

"Oh my Jonas! Ashley, look! It's the Jonas Brothers!" Amber squealed.

"I know! Amber, maybe I'll ask Nick out." Ashley said.

"Ooooooh!! Tsss!" Amber and Ashley did the annoying routine.

Miley growled. "Calm down, killer." Lilly said, restraining Miley to her seat.

Nick and Joe sat in the empty seat in front of Miley and Lilly. Nick turned around and kissed Miley. ALL the girls on the bus started crying.

"Oh no, Amber! Why does Stewart date all the famous guys? It's not like she's Hannah Montana." Ashley remarked.

"You'd be surprised." Lilly said under her breath. Miley pinched Lilly. "Ouch!" Lilly whined.

Miley shot a look at Lilly and Nick laughed.

"NICK JONAS JUST LAUGHED!" Amber shouted.

Nick winked at Miley and she smiled.

"NICK JONAS JUST WINKED!" screamed a random girl.

"I love you." Nick whispered to Miley. "I love you more." She said back.

"NICK JONAS JUST SAID I LOVE YOU!" Ashley shrieked.

All the girls swooned and the boys rolled their eyes.

"What a way to start the day." Joe said.

"JOE JONAS JUST SPOKE!"


	2. Chapter 2 Passing Notes

**Chapter 2 – Passing Notes**

"Hello Mr. Jonas! I'm Mr. Linkman. I'm so happy you can join us!" Mr. Linkman said ecstatically.

Nick forced a smile, even though Mr. Linkman disturbed him.

"Everyone? Let's give Nick Jonas a very warm welcome!" Mr. Linkman, brownnoser, said.

"Hi Nick!" the girls drawled and boys remarked sarcastically.

Nick smiled at the class and sat in the seat next to Miley.

"Is he always this scary?" Nick asked. He looked petrified.

"Only for you, Joe, and Jake Ryan." Miley said. She didn't care about Jake anymore. She was in love with Nick now.

"Jake Ryan?" Nick pressed. Miley rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

They faced the teacher. "Ms. Stewart, Mr. Jonas? Care to tell us your conversation?" Mr. Linkman asked.

Nick and Miley sat quietly and shook their heads. Ashley passed Nick a note.

Ashley wrote, "Why do you hang out with dorky Miley Stewart when you can hang out with popular me? She's a total geek. She went out with one guy and that totally went down in flames." 

Nick wrote, "I like Miley's dorkiness. She's a great girl. I love her. Tell me about that guy. Who is he? What happened?"

Ashley wrote, "His name is Jake Ryan. Yes, the actor. He was crazy about Miley and Miley was crazy about him, but he went away to Romania for six months. When he came back, he did everything he could to get back with Miley. They got back together for a little while, but then Miley broke up with him. She called him 'the most arrogant, obnoxious, conceited guy she ever met'."

Nick wrote, "Whoa. I didn't know that. Well that's in the past."

Ashley wrote, "Whatever. Will you go out with me?"

Nick crumpled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. That was a no.


	3. Chapter 3 Lunch Time

**Chapter 3 – Lunch Time**

"Nick, come sit over here!" Miley called her boyfriend from across the room. He sat in the seat next to her and picked at his lunch. Joe and Lilly sat in front of them.

"What is this stuff?" Nick asked, looking disgusted. He poked at the green stuff.

"That's pizza." Lilly said. Nick looked ready to puke.

"GROSS!" he shouted, pushing the plate to the ground and jumping up.

"OH MY JONAS! NICK JONAS IS STANDING! GET HIM, GIRLS!" Amber shrieked.

"BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" Ashley screamed.

"Run, Nick!" Joe shouted. Nick ran out of the lunchroom with a thirty girls behind him.

"COME ON GIRLS! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Amber screamed in the group of girls.

Miley bit her lip. "Do you think he'll make it?" she asked.

Lilly nodded. "Calm down, Miley. I know Nick. He'll be fine." Joe said.

"Okay." Miley said, calming down.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Nick wailed as he ran through the cafeteria.

The girls followed just as quickly.

"HURRY UP! CATCH HIM!" Ashley screeched.

They ran back outside the cafeteria.

"NOT TO FEAR! THE ZOMBIE SLAYER IS HERE!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Is that…" Lilly began.

"It can't be…" Miley said.

"IT IS!" Oliver shouted.

"JAKE RYAN!!!!" the girls screamed.

Jake and Nick came through the cafeteria doors.

"Hide me!" Miley whispered and went under the table.

Before they knew it, Jake Ryan and Nick Jonas were standing at the table.

"Where's Miley?" Nick asked.

"Bathroom." Lilly said quickly. Too quickly.

Jake peered under the table. "Hi Miley." He said.

"Hey Jake." Miley said.


	4. Chapter 4 Becca

**Chapter 4 - Becca**

Miley got out from under the table and forced a smile at Jake. She felt uncomfortable standing next to her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. Nick avoided Miley's eyes.

"I'm back!" Jake exclaimed, seeming happy.

"Great." Miley muttered. Jake frowned, but ignored her.

"Nick Jonas? I've always wanted to meet you." Jake said, shaking Nick's hand.

Nick shrugged at him. "Same here." He said quietly.

"What's wrong with everyone today? Don't be sad, be happy! THE GOD OF ACTING HAS RETURNED!" Jake shouted.

"Conceited, much?" Joe shot at Jake.

"24/7." Jake said, unfazed my Joe's sarcasm.

Joe gave Nick a look. Nick shook his head at him.

"Hi Jake!" Lilly said, trying to be perky. Miley coughed and elbowed Lilly. Lilly didn't pay any attention.

"So, Miley, I got a girlfriend. You may know her. She goes to school with you." Jake said, trying to make Miley scream 'I WANT YOU BACK!'.

"Who is she?" Lilly asked.

"Hey baby!" Jake said. They whirled around. BECCA!

"Say what?" Miley said, surprised.

Becca approached Jake, smiling. "Hi Jakeykins. How are you?" she lolled.

Nick looked at Miley and mouthed, "Huh?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are." Miley mouthed back. Nick smiled and Miley brightened up.

"Got to go, kids. Come on, Becca." Jake said, pulling Becca with him.

"Bye Becca!" Miley, Lilly, Nick, and Joe exclaimed.

Becca smiled and waved. Jake turned expecting them to say bye to him. They didn't.

"You better pay me a lot for this. I don't like doing this to Miley." Becca whispered to Jake.

"I am, I am." Jake whispered back.

Lilly gasped once Jake and Becca left. "He's paying her." She said.

"You heard, too?" Nick asked. Miley nodded, looking angry.

"Wow. The whole school must have heard that. I'm surprised they didn't put it in the afternoon announcements." Joe said, laughing.

Nick lightly touched Miley's shoulder.

"How nice." Miley muttered. She took Nick's hand and squeezed it.

Joe laughed. "They could have put on PYSCHO music and then said 'GOOD MORNING SEAVIEW HIGH! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, BECCA AND JAKE ARE DATING! WANT MORE? HE'S PAYING HER! WOW! DOES HE DO THAT WITH ALL HIS DATES?' and everyone would have laughed." He said.

"We get the point." Lilly said.

Joe ignored her. "Or they could have said, 'JAKE IS BACK! TODAY IS OFFICIALLY MAKE MILEY JEALOUS DAY! DOO DOO DOO! HAHAHA! MILEY WAS OWNED!' and Miley would have been so mad." He was hysterical.

"It's not funny anymore, retard." Nick said.

Joe continued, "And th-" Nick clamped his hand over Joe's mouth.

"SHUT UP JOE!" Nick cried.

"Awwww, I was getting to the good part!" Joe said, pouting.


	5. Chapter 5 Anyone Out There

**Chapter 5 – Anyone Out There**

At home, Miley sat writing a song (NOTE – I wrote this song. Tell me if you like it.) She started singing,

"There's that broken heart,

All stitched up again,

And ready to be smashed into pieces.

Can the heart that's loving,

Still love herself,

Because I'm sick of picking up the pieces.

Ooooooh, is there anyone out there?

If you're there, can you hear me?

If you can hear me, please me fair.

Be fair to my heart only.

Still, my lover is here with me.

I love him as much as can be.

But my heart will always be broken.

I still hear his voice,

It's as soft as the sea.

Through any given choice,

Would he even pick me?

Ooooooh, is there anyone out there?

If you're there, can you hear me?

If you can hear me, please me fair.

Be fair to my heart only.

(Spoken) This is dedicated to the love of my life. Nick Jonas."

She stops singing and sees Nick standing in front of her.

"Dang Nick! How do you do it?" Miley asks.

Nick grins. "Blame it on the magical fairy out there."

Miley starts laughing. "Poor Jackson." She says.

Nick starts singing,

"Yes my heart is always loving,

Ready to fix that broken heart.

Tell me when to begin, baby,

Cause I'm always ready to start."

Miley smiles. Nick kisses her and Miley giggles against his mouth. He pulls away.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Magical Fairy please love me! I'm wearing a tutu looking very pretty!" Miley harmonizes.

"Oh my God." Nick mutters.

"Actually it's oh my Jonas." Miley corrects.

"Just kiss me, stupid."

"I'm not stupid, stupid."

"Miley!"

"Okay, okay. You're no fun."


	6. Chapter 6 Scream Your Heart Out

**Chapter 6 – Scream Your Heart Out**

"I see dead people." Lilly said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Weird person." He teased. Lilly shrugged slightly.

"Where's Miley?" Nick asked. Lilly and Joe shot a get-real look at Nick. "What did I do? " Nick asked.

"Nick, she went to the bathroom. I've only told you that eight times." Lilly said.

"Well, you know." Nick said.

"No, we don't know." Joe said, laughing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nick, Lilly, and Joe flew up and ran to the bathroom.

"MILEY? IS EVERYTHING OKAY?" Nick shouted.

"Oh my Jonas! OH MY JONAS! EEEEEEEE!" Miley screamed.

"Miley? We're coming in!" Joe shouted.

Joe turned to Nick and Lilly. "It won't budge." He said.

"Let me try." Nick said. He tried kicking it, but it wouldn't move.

"OH MY JONAS! HURRY! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Miley shrieked.

"Hang on, Miley!" Lilly screamed.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley screamed.

"Oh my Jonas! Miley, we're coming!" Nick yelled.

"HHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Miley screeched.

The trio was terrified. They tried opening the door again. Nick kicked it again.

"DANG FLABBIT!" he screamed.

Lilly got a pin and picked at the lock. Miley screamed again.

The door opened. AND THEN…


	7. Chapter 7 Thank You

**Chapter 7 - Thank You**

AND THEN…Miley screamed out,

"SSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Nick, Joe, and Lilly saw the very big snake slithering on the floor and Miley standing on the toilet.

"Miley, jump! I'll catch you!" Nick exclaimed.

She shook her head. "I'll fall and it will eat me." Miley said. Joe laughed at the look on her face.

"No, it won't. I won't let you fall. I'd rather die first." Nick said.

Miley believed him and threw herself in his arms. He caught her in time. Lilly closed the door and Joe gently rubbed Miley's back.

"Shhh. It's over. Don't worry. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you." Nick softly spoke in Miley's ear.

Nick held her tightly, because she was shaking like a leaf.

"Take Miley to her room. I'm calling her dad." Lilly said. Nick nodded.

"I'll call animal services." Joe said, seriously.

"Okay." Nick said. He carried Miley to her room. "Go to sleep, honey." He whispered.

"Thanks for saving me." Miley said. Tears of fear stained her face.

"Of course." Nick said.

He kissed her ear and traced his way to her mouth. Miley kissed him back, but ended the kiss quickly. She was too scared to even think.

Nick hugged her and started humming to her. Miley fell asleep and he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, angel." Nick whispered. He left her room and saw Robbie Ray in the kitchen.

Robbie Ray approached Nick. "How's my baby girl? Is she all right?" he asked.

Nick nodded. "She's fine. Scared, but fine." He said.

"Nick, I'm very grateful and proud of you. That was a brave thing, what you did. You saved my little girl and I thank you. I'm proud to call you family." Robbie Ray said, putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick smiled. "Thank you sir." He said.

"Oh my Jonas! Look at the time!" Robbie Ray exclaimed.

Nick arched his eyebrows. "What?" he asked.

"Time for you to go home and me to check on Miley." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh. Right. Good night, sir." Nick said.

"Nick?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You can date my daughter."

Nick smiled and went home.


	8. Chapter 8 School

**Chapter 8 - School**

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jackson sang. Miley groaned.

"I don't want to go to school." She said. Jackson smirked.

"Too bad, so sad. Tough luck, kid." He said. Miley didn't move.

"SNAKE!" Jackson screamed. Miley flew out of bed. "WHERE?" she screamed.

Jackson laughed. "Just torture." He said.

"Get out! MAGICAL FAIRY!" Miley screamed when she pushed him out of her room.

"Shut up!" Jackson cried. She closed the door and got ready for school.

"Daddy?" Miley called when she left her room.

"Yes, bud?" Robbie Ray said. He looked at Miley's face. "Aww, not the puppy dog face." He said. Miley nodded, still pouting. He pointed at his face. "Not buying it face." He said.

"Come on, Dad. If Nick hadn't been there-" Miley started. Robbie Ray interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about what would have happened if Nick HADN'T been there." He said.

Miley went to the Jonas place. "Hey Kevin." She said. He nodded. "Hi Miley. You doing ok?" he asked. "I'm fine." Miley said.

She went upstairs. She knocked on the door and said, "Are you decent?"

The door flung open and Nick pulled Miley inside, closing the door. He gave her a big smile.

"What?" she asked. Nick's grin grew even more.

"Hannah won an award." He said. "WOOHOO!" Miley shouted.

She kissed Nick and pulled away before he had time to react. He looked dazed.

"Let's go to school!" she said happily.

"WHOA! You're happy….about school????" Nick asked. Miley smirked.

"If you're coming…YES. If not…NO." she said.

Nick kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. Miley hugged him and Nick ran his fingers through her hair. When they pulled away, they were dizzy from the kiss.

"I like it when you're happy about school." Nick said.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." She said.

"Oh I already have 3."


	9. Chapter 9 Office

**Chapter 9 - Office**

"Okay, girls, hands all the way in the air. That's right. Stretch those fingers to the skies. Bend down. Yes, yes, all the way to your toes." Coach Jane said.

"My totally cute toes." Amber whispered to Ashley. Miley rolled her eyes.

"How do you know your toes are cute? Maybe you have athlete's foot." Miley whispered to Amber.

Amber gasped. "Coach Jane? I don't think I can do P.E. anymore. My totally pretty feet may have athlete." She said.

All the girls started laughing. "It's athlete's foot." Sara said.

"Oh my Jonas! Amber? Go take a shower!" Ashley cried.

"Okay." Amber replied, running to the locker rooms. Coach Jane gave Miley a look.

"You find that funny, Stewart? Okay. Go laugh in the principal's office. NOW." Coach Jane said.

"But-" Miley sputtered. "No buts. Now." Coach Jane repeated.

"Fine." Miley sighed.

She went to the locker rooms and heard Amber screaming, "FUNGUS! OH MY JONAS! FUNGUS ON MY FOOT!"

Miley rolled her eyes and changed into her normal clothes. She slowly walked to Principal Miller's office.

She knocked on his door. "Come in." Principal Miller said.

Miley opened the door and sat in front of him.

"Hello. What's your name?" Miller asked, because he had never seen Miley before.

"Miley Stewart." She said.

"All right, Ms. Stewart. What happened?" Miller asked.

Miley told him what happened. Principal Miller burst out laughing.

"That's got to be the funniest thing I've heard in a while." He said, wiping away the tears he got from laughing so hard.

"I try my best." Miley said, grinning.

"All right, Miley. I'll let you go. You get good grades and this the first time I've seen you in here. Don't let it happen again." Principal Miller said.

Miley nodded and exited the room. Outside, she could still hear his loud laughter.


	10. Chapter 10 Shut Up

**Chapter 10 – Shut Up**

"Nick!" Lilly screamed as she ran through the crowded halls.

"What is it?" he asked, once Lilly crashed into him. He rubbed his elbow.

"You hit my funny bone. Would you stop laughing? It's not funny." Nick complained.

Lilly rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle. "It is, too." She said.

"Whatever. Now what is it?" Nick asked, impatiently.

"I got an A on biology!" Lilly exclaimed. Nick sarcastically clapped his hands.

"Great, great." Nick said. His eyes scanned the hallway, looking for Miley.

"She's in Math." Lilly said. Nick nodded.

"Thanks." He said, grinning.

"Where's Joe?" Lilly asked. Nick laughed.

"Home Ed." Nick replied. Lilly shrugged. "Cool." She commented.

Before Nick knew it, Miley's hands covered his eyes. "Guess who." She said, in a gruff voice.

Nick rubbed his hand on her arm and Lilly laughed when Miley blushed. "Miley." Nick blurted out.

"Darn." Miley said. Nick turned, checking for teachers, and kissed Miley quickly.

"Let's go home." He whispered. Lilly coughed and they faced Lilly.

"Hi! Still here!" she said. Miley giggled and Nick smiled.

"KABAM!" Joe screamed from nowhere. Lilly jumped five feet and Miley ducked. Nick just shook his head, annoyed.

"Kabam! Slam! Slam! Wam! Sam I Am! Clam!" Joe rhymed.

"Joe, you sound like a monkey trying to figure out grammar." Miley remarked.

"Nah. Just Home Ed." Joe answered.

Lilly started laughing. "Lilly, there's nothing funny about what Joe just said." Miley said.

Lilly laughed even harder. "There's something pink on your ear!" she choked out, pointing at Joe. Joe turned red and Lilly bent over laughing.

"Lilly! Please! People are staring!" Nick exclaimed.

"I'll shut her up." Joe said. He kissed Lilly and Miley and Nick gaped at the sight.

Nick shuddered. "Age difference." He said. Miley smiled.

Lilly and Joe pulled away and Lilly was dazed.

"Thank God." Miley said.

Lilly started laughing again.

"JOE! SHUT HER UP FOR REAL! 

"With pleasure."


	11. Chapter 11 Losers and Winners

**Chapter 11 -Losers and Winners**

At Miley's house, Nick and Lilly competed in Battlefront.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Nick shouted at the TV.

Miley and Joe watched, shocked.

"NO!!!!!! YOU KILLED ME! YOU ARE SO DEAD NICK!" Lilly screamed.

"ACK! NOT MY SHIP! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET THAT? FOUR MINUTES!" he screamed back.

Miley shook her head, mouth open, eyes wide. Joe nodded, eyes closed, mouth tilted upward into a smile.

"I'm on fire!!!" Lilly shouted in a lower voice for Joe and Miley's sake.

"Good! You deserve that!" Nick exclaimed.

Explosions echoed from the TV and lasers were fired.

"Take that!" Lilly shouted, firing at Nick.

Nick rolled out of the way and threw a grenade at her. Her character died.

"UGH! NOT AGAIN!" Lilly shrieked.

"HAHA! I WIN! YOU LOSE!" Nick sang.

"Shut up." Lilly said.

"I WIN!"

"I will kill you. I will kill you with my eyeliner."

"YOU LOSE!"

"If you don't shut up right now."

"I WIN, YOU L-" Nick was cut short when Lilly stuffed a pillow in his mouth.

"Hmmfpdfd." Came out of Nick's muffled mouth.

"What's that, Nick?" Lilly asked.

"Fffkkdl."

"What? I can't understand you."

"Jllkdree."

"Want to repeat that?

"I SAID TAKE THE PILLOW OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Nick yelled, after spitting out the pillow.

Miley and Joe went into hysterics.

"You never listen…" Nick began.

"Lalala." Lilly sang.

"Ignorant child."

"Lalalalala."

"Immature sore loser."

"Lalalalalalalala."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Miley shouted.

They got quiet. Joe got the perfect idea.

He said, "So………when's lunch?"


	12. Chapter 12 Family Affairs

**Chapter 12 – Family Affairs**

(NOTE – They didn't skip school. That was dismissal time to go home.)

"What do you want for lunch, smart one? A knuckle sandwich?" Nick shot at Joe.

Joe grinned at him. "Sounds tasty." He said, licking his lips.

Miley laughed. "Lighten up." She said, lightly touching Nick's hand. He instantly calmed down at her touch.

"Okay." Nick said dreamily. Joe rolled his eyes. "Hungry!" he wailed at them.

"Hold on!" Miley exclaimed and Nick started singing it. She stood up and Nick followed her. Miley went to the kitchen, so did Nick. She went to the refrigerator, so did Nick.

"What are you, a puppy?" Miley asked her big-eyed boyfriend. Nick nodded and stuck his tongue out. Miley giggled.

"ACK! FLUFF ALERT!" Lilly shouted.

"It's a fluff world after all!" Kevin bursts in through the door.

"YAY! KEVIN IS BACK!" The four teens shout. Frankie follows Kevin.

"YAY! FRANKIE IS BACK!" they exclaim.

The kids hug each other tightly.

"How's college?" Nick asked. Kevin sighed.

"Tough. Thank God it's Friday." He said.

Miley smiled at Kevin. "Meet any girls?" she teased. Kevin blushed and slightly nodded.

Lilly squealed and Miley giggled. Joe rolled his eyes and Nick shook his head.

"Well you guys, I'm exhausted. I'm going home to take a nap. See you later." Kevin said, and went next door.

Frankie peered up at them. "And me?" he started.

Miley pulled him into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe!" Frankie squeaked. Lilly squeezed Frankie. "AH!" Frankie squeaked again.

Nick burst into laughter and pulled Miley and Lilly off his brother. Miley threw her arms around Nick and pressed her lips against his, catching Nick off guard.

Lilly covered Frankie's eyes and her own. She cleared her throat. Nick and Miley pulled away.

"Got to go do my homework. Tomorrow's Saturday and I want to see you." Nick said.

Miley nodded. "Kay. Love you." She said, kissing Nick's cheek. "Love you, too." He said.

He picked up Frankie and carried him outside to their house. Joe pecked Lilly and ran home.

Lilly screamed. "What? Still not used to it?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded.

"Oh boy." Miley said.

"IT'S OH MY JONAS!" Lilly shrieked.


	13. Chapter 13 Bogus

**Chapter 13 - Bogus **

"That was bogus!" Joe exclaimed.

"Actually, it was just horrible." Miley corrected.

"No! It was bogus!" Joe said again.

"Whatever!" Miley said, annoyed.

Lilly popped some popcorn in her mouth and Nick took a sip of his soda.

"Don't whatever me, Joe Jonas!" Miley shouted.

"I will whatever you if I want to whatever you!" Joe complained.

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"UGH! GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!" Miley yelled.

"Sounds like fun." Joe remarked.

Miley slapped Joe's shoulder.

"OH MY JONAS! DON'T HIT A JONAS!" Joe screamed.

Miley hit him again.

"That's it." Joe said. Miley ran away and Joe chased her.

She hid behind Nick. "He's your brother. Protect me."

"Okay. Lilly, please." Nick said. Lilly stood and kissed Joe, wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe staggered back and fell on the floor bringing Lilly down with him.

"We should leave them here." Nick whispered to Miley.

Miley nodded and grabbed his hand.

Nick and Miley raced down to the beach, leaving Joe and Lilly alone.


	14. Chapter 14 True Love

**Chapter 14 – True Love**

Miley and Nick held hands as they walked on the beach.

"Miley?" Nick begins. Miley faces Nick.

"Yes?" she says.

Nick becomes quiet and takes her other hand. He puts his hands on her waist and she puts her hands on the back of Nick's neck.

They slowly dance. They gaze into each other's eyes.

"This is amazing. You're amazing." Nick says, chewing on the inside of his mouth.

Miley smiles. "It is pretty amazing. You're extraordinary." She says, playing with Nick's curly hair.

"Would you know? I never thought I'd be in love. I thought I'd live in an old trailer, alone, for the rest of my life." Nick said. Miley blushed.

"I've never loved anyone like I've loved you before." Miley said, looking down.

Nick tilted her chin up and kissed her. Miley squeezed Nick's hair and Nick moved his hands to her back.

They pulled away, breathless. "I love you." Miley whispered.

Nick pulled a strand of Miley's hair, gently. "I love you more." Nick whispered back.

"That's not possible." Miley replied.

Nick tilted his head to the side. "It is." He answered.

They kissed again and kept swaying slowly.

"Look at the moon. It's so beautiful." Miley said, after pulling away.

"It is." Nick says, not tearing his eyes from her face.

Miley kisses Nick again and pulls away from his arms. Nick follows her when she approaches the water.

Miley dips her feet in. "AH! It's cold!" she yelps, jumping back.

"Let's go find Lilly and Joe. They're probably right where we left them." Nick says, catching Miley instantly.

Miley walks with Nick and Nick wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him.

When they got back, Lilly and Joe were in the same spot as before.


	15. Chapter 15 Musical Time

**Chapter 15 – Musical Time**

The entire cast comes in. Musical time, ladies and gentlemen.

Miley: This is the way,

Nick: The way that we do!

Lilly: This is the chance,

Joe: The chance that we take!

Robbie Ray: To say goodbye to you,

Jackson: While you say goodbye to me.

Kevin: It's not over just yet,

Frankie: Read Oh My Jonas! Part Three!

Amber: We love you too much to leave,

Jake: So instead we'll make you read.

Ashley: Enjoy the time you spend with us,

Oliver: Cause you haven't seen the last of us!

ALL: Remember, boys and girls, Oh My Jonas! Part Three is next in the series.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Did you like it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Haha. Oh My Jonas! Part Three is next, but review if you want me to continue.


End file.
